


Kinktober 2020: Lapdance

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Alex helps Liv get ready for an undercover gig.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



Alex looks up from her book when Liv walks into the living room and gives a low whistle. "Ms. Benson. My god."

Liv rolls her eyes and smoothes her hands over the front of her dress, which is tight, short, and low-cut. Her cleavage is on prominent display, and she has her hair pulled back in a loose French twist that accentuates the curve of her jaw and shows off the large, silver earrings she's wearing. "I feel ridiculous. I don't think I've flashed this much skin all at once since college."

Alex twirls a finger. "Come on, show me the back."

Liv gives her an annoyed look but dutifully turns. Alex squeaks out a breath when she realizes Liv's dress is basically backless and as perfectly tight on her ass as everyone else. "Wow," Alex breathes. "Why didn't you tell me you had this dress?"

Liv laughs and turns back around, putting her hands on her hips. "It's an undercover dress," she says. "For nights when I have to look like an easy mark."

"You don't look easy," Alex says. "You look delicious. And, I might add, exactly like this guy's other victims."

"I know," Liv says, dropping her hands. "I don't mind wearing it, but looking in the mirror and realizing what I might have to do in it…"

Alex makes a considering noise. She knows exactly what Liv means. The guy's a serial rapist, striking at over-40 ladies nights at clubs known for targeting a wilder crowd. Two of the victims had taken part in on-stage games with their perp, giving him a lap dance before he bought them a drink to "say thanks," and then spiking it when they'd looked away for a moment. The other victims hadn't gone for the stage show, but they'd climbed into the perp's lap at his request after he'd charmed them.

Alex sets her book aside and sits up straight in her chair. "Come here," she says, holding out a hand. "Let's do a trial run."

"What?"

Alex waves her hand. "A trial run. Get over here and climb on my lap. Maybe knowing exactly how the dress will move will help you relax."

Liv narrows her eyes. "I honestly can't tell if you're feeding me a line."

Alex shrugs. "I'm honestly not sure, either. But look, you're a little nervous, and I am _incredibly_ turned on looking at you, and getting you a little flustered and horny may help you later."

Liv snorts in amusement but steps forward and takes Alex's hand. "If you're this turned on, I seriously doubt I'm only going to leave her a little flustered."

"Well, let's see what happens," Alex says. She opens her legs and reaches her free hand out to touch Liv's hip. "Come on," she says. "Climb in my lap."

Liv does so without hesitation, easily slipping her legs in alongside Alex's. It's not the first time they've used this chair for more than reading. She lays her arms over Alex's shoulders, reaching to the nape of her neck to pull her hair loose from it's sloppy bun. 

Alex runs her hands up and down Liv's sides, feeling the fabric of her dress and the warmth of her body. The way they're sitting, Liv's breasts are in the perfect spot for Alex to lean forth and nuzzle, so she does so, mouthing along the smooth curve of each breast before burrowing her face down past Liv's neckline and darting out her tongue until she captures a nipple. 

Liv moans and rocks her hips forward, one hand cupping the back of Alex's head. She takes her other hand and grabs Alex's right hand, dragging it around her hip and to her ass. 

Alex squeezes hard as she turns her head to find Liv's other nipple. She rocks her hips upward as Liv grinds down, and she shivers when Liv scratches her scalp. "Love that," Alex murmurs. 

"I know," Liv replies. She kisses the top of Alex's head, then drags her head back gently until she can slip her tongue into Alex's mouth and kiss her slow and deep.

Alex groans and slides both hands up Liv's body so she can grasp her breasts, then drag her fingers back down until she's just above Liv's hipbones. "Fuck. You're gorgeous," she pants when Liv pulls away from the kiss.

Liv smiles and rolls her hips and chest forward, then back, arching her back as she sets a slow, heavy rhythm that makes her dress slide up an inch. "You're gorgeous," she replies, legs squeezing Alex hard as she shifts and bends backwards, hands landing on Alex's knees. 

"Jesus," Alex breathes, skimming her palm all the way up Liv's torso until her fingers touch her mouth. Liv kisses her fingers and rocks from side to side, the dress sliding up another dangerous inch. Alex looks down and grabs Liv's leg tightly. She's wearing black, lace underwear, and even in the shadow of her thighs, Alex can see Liv's already wet. 

"Touch me," Liv says, pushing her hips up with a sharp snap. "Come on. You want to."

"I always want to," Alex replies. She keeps her grip on Liv's leg and uses her other hand to push Liv's panties aside. At the first skim of her knuckles against Liv's cunt, Liv's hips snap again, harder this time, and she shivers from head to toe. 

"You're so wet already," Alex says, pushing one finger slowly inside Liv, then adding another when Liv clenches and moans. "I think you like this look more than you let on."

Liv pushes back and forth on Alex's fingers, then straightens up and reaches down, holding Alex's hand in place at the wrist as she grinds and rolls against it. "It wasn't--" she gasps when Alex crooks her fingers and digs her nails into Alex's shoulder when Alex slips another one inside her. "Oh, fuck, like that."

"I know," Alex says, turning her hand so her thumb presses against Liv's clit. "Come on, get your other hand down here, too."

Liv shakes and quakes against Alex as she wriggles her free hand between them, slipping past the waist of Alex's pajama pants and sliding her fingers up and down Alex's slit before trapping her clit between two fingers and massaging hard. 

"That's it. Fuck. You're so good at that." 

Liv laughs, and Alex gets back at her by crooking her fingers again, finding Liv's g-spot and pressing on it hard. Liv shouts and her hand goes slack on Alex's wrist. Alex uses the sudden advantage to fuck her fingers up hard. Liv shouts and bounces on Alex's fingers, one of her breasts coming very close to falling out of her dress. 

Alex keeps up her hard fucking, letting her thumb slip on and off Liv's clit as Liv moves. Liv makes desperate, high-pitched noises as her orgasm builds, and she stays unerringly on Alex's clit with the palm of her hand as she shallowly fucks Alex with her fingers. 

"You're so gorgeous," Alex murmurs, leaning forward and coaxing Liv's breast free of her dress with her mouth. "Fuck. You're so perfect, and you're so sexy, and you make me so goddamn hot." 

Liv shivers and drags her fingertips up Alex's slit, pressing her lips apart when she reaches the top, and then dragging her fingers back down. 

"Do it again," Alex says, squirming and trying not to move all at the same time. Liv repeats the motion with her fingers and adds an extra grind of her palm against Alex's clit. "I'm--Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh--" Alex comes with a body-quaking shock. She goes completely still, toes curling tight, as Liv keeps moving her hand over and over and fucks Alex's fingers in the same rhythm. 

"Alex, baby, please," Liv gasps half a minute later when Alex still hasn't moved. She's still working Alex's fingers, and she sounds half a second from screaming. "Please. It's so much better when you get me off."

Alex shudders and turns her head, sucking hard on Liv's nipple as she fucks up into her again. It doesn't take more than a dozen strokes. Liv comes while clutching the back of Alex's head, her cunt tight on Alex's fingers. 

"Wow," Liv breathes a few minutes later once they've both managed to calm down. "You sure know how to help a woman's confidence."

Alex chuckles and tucks Liv's breast back into her dress. She runs her hands up and down Liv's sides again, this time as a warm, focusing caress. "Well, you know how to inspire me," she says. She kisses Liv's neck and pushes lightly on her hips. "Come on. I'll help you get your hair back up before you leave."

Liv makes an affirmative noise, stealing one more slow, deep kiss before wriggling backwards and standing up, hand out to Alex to help her to her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to M for the beta!


End file.
